The Last Part Of Me
by MiraiLockser
Summary: Après l'arrivée de virus sur le continent de Marigeoise tout bascula. Des millions de mort,enfin pas totalement mort. Des mort-vivants appelée couramment zombie ou infectées de nos jours. On pouvait maintenant départager la population du continent en 3 catégories : -Les survivants -Les infectées -Les humains immunisées appelés Gifters
1. Chapitre 1

Dans les premières heures de la pandémie, les téléviseurs, les radios, les réseaux sociaux fulminait d'informations rendant les réseaux durs à utiliser. C'était à n'y rien comprendre, certains même pensent à une blague mais rien de tout ça.

Un virus venu de je-ne-sais-où se transmettant par les fruits et rendait les gens agressifs. Après avoir était infecté, il se transmettrait aussi par l'Hommes par des morsures, des griffures ou un simple échange sanguin avec une de ses créatures.

Dans ce cas-là, une chose restait à faire, Prier. Prier pour devenir un Gifters. Un humain immunisé au virus. Personne ne savait comment ça marchait exactement mais ces personnes recevaient des pouvoirs. Des rumeurs circulaient sur la possibilité que cette immunité avait été seulement accordée aux personnes ayant mangé un fruit car il y a avait très peu de Gifters née d'une infection humaine. Dire que certains risqué leur vie en mangé ces fruits infectés pour avoir un pouvoir. La seule chose qu'il ont surement acquis c'est d'être devenu les bouffeurs de chair humains écœurant. Je n'ai jamais vu un Gifters de mes propres yeux mais je ne peux nier qu'ils existent avec tous les témoignages que j'ai entendu sur eux.

_Je me rappellerai toute ma vie de ce jour où tout à basculer. _

Les événements s'étaient vite enchaînés dans la petite ville et l'ordre de désertion de la zone vers les camps de réfugiés avait tardé à être donné par les autorités. La jeune fille préparait des provisions et quelques autres affaires en compagnie de sa sœur, Nojiko. Alors qu'elles allaient amener les sacs à la voiture où les attendait leur mère, la seule chose qu'elles virent fut le bout d'un canon de pistolet dépassant à peine de la porte et leur mère s'effondrait après avoir reçue un tir de ce dit pistolet. Un tir en plein poitrine. C'était complètement gratuit.

Belmere était une policière à la retraite depuis qu'elle avait adopté ses 2 filles. Elles s'étaient fait lâchement tuer par quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissant surement pas. Qui avait juste profiter de la paniquer générale qui commençait à monter doucement pour assouvir ces pulsions meurtrières sur la mère de famille.

_Enfin c'est ce que je pensais à ce moment-là._

Les sœurs n'avaient pas vu la personne qui avait tirer mais ni une ni deux, elles jetèrent les sacs aux sols pour se précipitent vers leur mère, gisant dans une mare de sang frais. Elles n'avaient pas eu le droit à un dernier mots, juste le sourire figée sur les lèvres de Belmere acceptant la mort. Et alors qu'elles entourent le corps de la désormais défunte, les larmes coulent abondamment sur leurs joues, le cauchemar continua.

_J'ai levé la tête vers Nojiko pour un infecté derrière qu'on n'avait pas entendu trop concentrer sur la mort qui venait de nous secouaient. J'ai eu à peine le temps de réagir que les dents du mort-vivant s'enfoncèrent violemment dans l'épaule de ma sœur qui hurlait à la mort. A ce moment, sans réfléchir, je pris l'arme de service que Belmere avait gardé après sa retraite et qu'elle avait à sa taille. Et j'ai tiré._

La transformation prend normalement une semaine, c'est comme ça qu'Elle et Nojiko se sont retrouvée pris en charge par un couple de voisin qui avait assisté la scène après avoir entendu le premier coup de feu. Ils les avaient installés dans leur grenier, allongeant la nouvelle infectée sur un matelas. La cicatrice de la bleue avait étonnamment vite cicatrisée mais par contre elle s'était remplie de pus blanchâtre.

_Je veillai sur ma grande sœur, si je compte bien, il lui reste un jour avant de se transformer mais le vieux m'a parlée des Gifters alors je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas seule, Nojiko et deviens un Gifters, S'il te plait._

Mais le matin suivant...

La transformation commença sous ses yeux. Les cris d'agonies remplirent rapidement la pièce, puis toute la maison. Ce jour-là, un homme aux cheveux blancs et avec une cicatrice sur l'œil droit était à côté d'elle. Celui qui l'avait recueilli une semaine plus tôt. Il nettoya les verres de ses lunettes avant de les replaçait sur le bout de son nez et sortir un pistolet. Vérifiant le nombre de balles, il dit seulement :

"Achève-là. Elle souffrira moins qu'en devenant un infecté." Il plaça son arme devant ses yeux.

_J'étais tellement fébrile à ce moment-là, j'ai pris cette arme les mains tremblantes. Je les pointais vers toi qui continuer à hurler. Je n'ai pas pu retenir mes larmes. J'ai dû dévier mon regard de toi quand nos yeux se sont rencontrés. Je prends la bonne décision, hein ? _

"Désolée Nojiko, je vais retrouver celui qui fait ça à Belmere et vivre pour nous trois. T'a plus à vivre ça."

_J'ai appuyé sur la gâchette et le bruit du tir remplaça les hurlements par un silence plat._

Elle laissa tomber l'arme au sol, n'osant pas regarder le dorénavant cadavre de sa sœur. L'homme posa la main sur le crâne de la jeune fille pour la ramener contre son torse. Comprenant le message, elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

_J'avais seulement 18 ans merde._

Deux années se sont passées depuis la disparition de ma seule famille. Je me suis habituée à ce monde même s'il est toujours peuplé d'infectée et que les Gifters sont de plus en plus présent. Pas besoin de gouvernement pour voir que la société été parti en couilles.

Je fais actuellement parti d'un camp de survivant situé dans l'ancien village de Cocoyashi. Un camp ni lié à l'armée ou à une des nombreuses organisations qui s'était créé ces deux dernières années.

Actuellement, elle se trouvait à l'arrière d'un pick-up rouillé. Elle portait un débardeur noir et un short kaki avec des bottes militaires qu'elle avait pris sur le cadavre d'une militaire, il y a de cela 3 mois. Elle avait aussi une veste typée militaire enroulé autour de la taille. Un sac à dos été posée à côté d'elle.

C'était assez courant de trouver du matériel militaire depuis les révoltes des camps de réfugiés contre le gouvernement mondial qui s'était déroulé quelques semaines après la pandémie. Les massacres de militaires étaient désormais courants depuis cet événement. Le Gouvernement Mondial n'est plus qu'un paraître et les militaires des survivants. Certains voulant "remettre dans le droit chemin" notre société, ce sont rassemblé dans une organisation appelée Sword. Alors déjà que trouvait des cadavres été devenu monnaie courante dans ce "nouveau monde", ce d'anciens militaires encore plus.

Je relevai la tête vers la ville qui été devant moi, ma nouvelle cible avant de taper sur le toit du Pick-Up qui se stoppa presque immédiatement. Mettant mon sac sur mes épaules, je sautai du véhicule pour ensuite me diriger vers la fenêtre côte passager, m'appuyant dessus.

"J'y vais, Rayleigh."

"Fait attention ici, je t'ai déjà prévenu que c'était plus dangereux ici que dans les autres villes."

"Je sais."

"Tiens, on ne sait jamais." en lui balançait un magnum qu'elle rangea dans la poche arrière de son short. "Au cas où ta matraque ne suffit pas. Combien de temps ?"

"Trois semaines minimum. Je ramerais le maximum de choses utiles."

"Je n'en doutes pas, bonne chance, Nami."

"Allez, barre-toi avant qu'ils arrivent."

La voiture démarra en trombe alors je me mis à courir vers la ville. Je pouvais déjà entendre le bruit des infectés se rapprochent. Les zombies se repéraient généralement aux bruits qu'ils percevaient ou à l'odeur. Le bruit de la voiture allait surement les attirent. Je pris en main la matraque qui se trouver accrocher à ma cuisse gauche et donna un coup sec dans l'air pour la voir s'allongeait un peu et que de l'électricité sorte de son bout. Je frappai la tête des premiers zombies qui se glissèrent sur mon passage, esquivant leurs coups facilement.

Je tournais dans une ruelle, grippa sur une benne pour ensuite prendre mon élan et sautait vers des escaliers de secours qui me menèrent sur le toit de ce petit immeuble où je pus avoir une belle vision de la ville.

"Marineford, hein ?" en souriant


	2. Chapitre 2

Ayant repérait sa prochaine cible, la Rousse se faufila dans les ruelles qui se trouvait derrière ce bâtiment. Un Bar-Restaurant nommée Going Sunny où selon d'autres groupes de la ville qu'elle avait attaqués séjourner un groupe de survivants nommé les Mugiwara. Arrivant dans la rue longeant le bâtiment par l'arrière, elle remarqua un jeune homme blond devant une porte fumant une cigarette. Il était habillé dans une sorte de costard déchiqueté avec quelques taches de sang ici et là.

Elle mit sa main sur sa hanche et se fit aider du mur pour avancer. La rousse augmenta le volume de sa respiration. Commençant à avançait, elle entendit les pas du blond se rapprochait d'elle pour la soutenir.

"Que vous est-il arrivez, Mademoiselle ?"

"O..On m'a... tiré dessus."

"Vous avez été mordu ?"

"Non."

"Dans ce cas,je vais ..."

Le jeune homme commença à tremble sous le coup de matraque électrique de Nami jusqu'à se qu'il tombe sur ses genoux. La rousse rangea sa matraque et de son autre main attrapa le menton de celui-ci pour relevait sa tête vers elle.

"Connais-tu Arlong ?"

"Q..Qui ?"

"Bien, tu me sers donc à rien..." en sortant le flingue qu'elle avait à l'arrière de son pantalon.

Et elle donna un grand coup de crosse dans la tempe du blond pour l'assommé. Rangeant soigneusement dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, elle ouvra la porte du bâtiment pour tomber sur une cuisine rouillée. La rousse fouilla le plus vite les placards pour trouver des conserves pour les fourrer dans son sac.

Elle entendit des voix se rapprochait de la pièce où elle se trouver alors elle s'accroupit, marchant lentement. La jeune fille prit un canif rétractable qui se trouvait sur un plan de travail près de la porte où venait les voix. La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme portant un chapeau de paille avec des vêtements en lambeaux, il était suivi d'une grande femme aux long cheveux noirs qui semblait lui faire un rapport.

Elle se glissa rapidement derrière elle, la faisant tomber à genoux avec un coup de pied et plaça le canif sous la gorge de la femme. De son autre main, elle attrapa sa matraque qu'elle alluma d'un geste vif pour la mettre sous le cou de la personne derrière. Un monstre de muscle aux cheveux bleues qui ne fit qu'écarquiller des yeux en voyant le regard déterminé de la jeune femme.

Gardant les armes sous le cou de ses désormais de deux otages, elle se mit à regardait le jeune homme devant elle qui été toujours de dos. Il tourna légèrement son visage vers elle, pour plonger son regard froid dans les siens remplie de détermination.

Il lui montra son bras en levant, pour lui faire une morsure cicatrisée.

_Non pas possible..._

Deux bras poussèrent sur ses épaules dont les mains se posèrent sur le cou de la rousse. La pression sur son cou augmentait de plus en plus alors que lentement, elle descendit son regard vers la femme qui la regardait elle-aussi avec un regard froid, les bras croisées.

_Gifters..._

Nami commença à perdre ses forces, lâchant ses armes. Elle essaya avec ses dernières forces de dégager ses mains de la brune, qui se releva pour lui faire face.

"Dos Fleur" murmura la brune.

_Merde..._

Tombant au sol, inconsciente, la dernière image qu'elle eut fut trois ombres la surplombant.

* * *

Ses yeux papillonnèrent, s'habituent assez rapidement à la luminosité du lieu. Elle était assise sur une chaise et vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger ses bras comme elle le voulait, la rousse comprit qu'elle était surement ligotée. Elle entendit des pas se dirigeait vers elle, une main releva sa tête. N'ayant pas le temps de voir le visage de la personne qui partit plus loin, Nami reprit sa position initiale.

"On peut commencer, elle est enfin réveillée." dit une voix féminine.

Relevant la tête, elle vit six personnes en face d'elle.

_Je reconnais les trois que j'ai vu dans la cuisine et le blond que j'ai assommé mais le vert énervé et l'afro squelettique ne me dise rien._

Elle était ligotée à un tuyau qui se trouvait derrière la chaise. elle testa la solidité de la corde en regardant les 6 personnes qui discutait en eux. La corde était mal serrée, ça lui faisait une porte de sortie si quelque chose se passait mal.

Soudain, elle remarqua que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts avait son sac à doc dans sa main. Elle se tendit en pensant à quelque chose de précieux qu'elle avait laissait dedans.

Le jeune homme aux chapeaux de paille s'assit sur une chaise à une certaine d'elle, s'étira avant de se concentre sur la rousse devant lui.

"Qui t'envoie ?"

"Personne."

"Qu'es que tu faisais ici alors ?"

« Ça ne vous regarde pas."

"Comment tu t'appelles ?"

"Ferme ta gueule."

Le brun soupira et tourna sa tête vers l'homme aux cheveux verts.

"Je te l'avais dit Zoro, je suis nul pour ça."

"Ouais mais t'es le chef alors pour une fois, fais ton travail."

"Mais j'aime pas les interrogations." dit-il avec une mine boudeuse en se balançant sur sa chaise.

"Elle a failli tuer Robin et Franky, ça ne te suffit pas pour être un minimum sérieux."dit-il en jetant un regard en coin le chapeau de paille qui continua à se balancer sur sa chaise en l'ignorant et dans un soupire, il compléta :" Ok, je m'en occupe."

L'homme aux cheveux verts nommé Zoro s'avança devant la rousse et s'accroupit devant elle.

"On va commencer par ça." en posant le sac entre eux. "Qu'est-ce que tu as sur toi ?"

"..."

"Tu nous as volé de la nourriture je suppose vu que tu étais dans la cuisine ?"

"..."

"Tu ne veux pas répondre ? Dans ce cas, je vais fouiller ton sac."

"Non."

Le vert sortit tout méthodiquement devant les yeux de la jeune et de son équipe. Empilant les boites de converses, dont certaines venait de leur réserve. Mettant les cartouches de pistolet calibre 50 l'une à côté de l'autre. Sortant une gourde à moitié rempli.

Fouillant une dernier fois, Zoro sortit une photo où il pouvait deux gamines avec ce qui semblait être leur mère. L'une des gamines avait des courts cheveux roux comme la jeune femme ligotée devant lui. Et il comprit rapidement se qui avait du se passer.

Mais alors qu'il allait relever la tête vers Nami, il se reçut un coup de pied phénoménal dans le menton.

"**LÂCHE ÇA**"

En effet, la rousse ne supportant pas qu'on touche à son précieux souvenir, c'était défait des cordes mal serrées et avait mis son plus beau coup de pied dans la figure du Vert. Repérant en quelques secondes que ces armes ainsi que le canif trouvé un peu plus tôt été posée sur une table non loin, elle si précipita mais un coup de pied dans son genoux la fit tomber au sol.

Elle sentit un genou de caler sur sa colonne vertébrale, une main attrapa son poignet et une autre ses cheveux pour exécuter une pression sur sa colonne.

"Je n'aime généralement pas faire mal aux femmes mais c'est simple une petite revanche pour le coup de tout à l'heure." souffla une voix, qu'elle reconnut comme être celle du blond de tout à l'heure dans son l'heure. "Maintenant, répond à nos questions."

Le vert se releva, essuya le sang qui lui coulait du nez, et plaça la photo devant la rousse.

"C'est ta famille, hein ? Tu viens d'où ?" questionna-t-il alors l'équipe s'avança, s'asseyant autour d'elle.

"Un village dans les alentours de Cocoyashi."

"Tu travailles pour qui ?"

"Le camp de survivant localisée à Cocoyashi mais je suis juste ici pour pilée, on n'a rien contre vous spécialement."

"Il y a des villes plus simples à pilée que Marineford, pourquoi venir ici ?"

"J'ai entendu que des personnes liées à un certain Arlong été dans cette ville."

Zoro tourna son regard vers la seule femme de l'équipe qui sortit un petit carnet d'une de ces poches, qu'elle feuilla rapidement avant de hocher la tête.

"Tes informations sont bonnes."

"Sanji, lâche-la." dit le chapeau de paille avant de se lever.

Se relevant, Sanji laissa la rousse s'asseoir en tailleur.

"On a des informations sur Arlong mais pour cela on a besoin d'une contrepartie."

Il tendit sa main vers la rousse.

"Je peux vous faire confiance ?"

"Si tu fais bien ton travail, tu auras tes informations. Je le jure sur mon Chapeau de Paille."

Elle soupira en serrant la main du brun.

"Luffy"

"Nami"

"Les autres se sont Zoro, Sanji, Robin, Brook et Franky." en les pointant.

"Tu peux me dire la contre-partie maintenant."

"On vas laisser Robin t'expliquer, elle a toutes les informations.

"Tu as déjà fait des repérages dans la ville ?" Demanda la brune.

Nami ne fit que hochait la tête.

"Bien, tu as vu la zone de quarantaine ?"

"Oui, c'est la où la majorité des infectées traîne, je comptais y aller avant de rentrer dans mon camp."

"Bien, ce camp est occupé par une bande de survivants liée à l'homme que tu cherches. Il les fournies en armes et ressources pour survivre. Le chef de ce "petit" groupe se nomme Don Krieg. Ils ont déjà tué beaucoup de survivants qui vivaient dans Marineford mais ils sont pas vraiment connu pour ça ici. Ils ont connu pour kidnappait des jeunes filles pour satisfaire leurs désirs."

"Il y a vraiment des gens qui pensent à ça, en pleine apocalypse ?!"

"Avec le chaos qu'a engendrait la Pandémie puis les révoltes contre le gouvernement, certaines personnes en ont profitant pour accomplir des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais fait. Des vengeances meurtrières, des viols, des massacres par dizaines, des tortures sanguinaires ou bien même du cannibalisme. Eux, on décidait que puisqu'il avait la puissance avec les armes qu'on leur fournisse pour décider du sort de plusieurs femmes."

"En gros, cette Pandémie à réveiller tous les affreux connards de notre monde..."

"Ta mission sera simple, on veut que tu t'infiltre la-bas le plus tôt possible pour libèrent les prisonnières et si tu le peux tuer Don Krieg. Tu seras accompagnait d'un entre nous."

"Ok, je me suis déjà infiltrée dans des zones de quarantaine, ça devrait aller. Es-que par hasard vous auriez des grenades ou des explosifs ?"

* * *

Alors que Nami avaient déjà fini de se préparer après qu'on lui est redonnée ses affaires, Luffy s'approcha de Sanji.

"C'est toi qui vas avec elle."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Tu l'as vu en premier."

Frappant le dessus de la tête de son chef pour trouver des raisons aussi débiles, il alla prendre son sac et prit un fusil à pompe dans leur petite réserve.

Après la fin des préparatifs, Le blond suivit silencieusement la rousse qui menait la voix.


	3. Chapter 3

_Le lendemain , le soir :_

Nami marchait calmement devant, jouant avec le canif, suivit de Sanji. S'arrêtant elle regarda les immeubles aux alentours. Fermant son canif qu'elle rangea dans une de ses poches, elle souffla un "Suis-moi". Elle se glissa dans une ruelle, sortant sa matraque, et vérifia si des infectées ne traînait pas dans la ruelle suivante.

Soupirant, elle remercia le ciel de ne pas mettre un groupe de Zombies sur son chemin. Elle repéra une échelle reliait à un escalier de secours. Un peu plus en hauteur mais la pileuse pouvait y arriver. Elle sauta, attrapant le premier pan de l'échelle et monta l'échelle à la force de ses bras. Arrivant sur la plateforme, elle donna un coup de pied au mécanisme de l'échelle pour la faire descendre jusqu'au sol permettant au blond de monter plus facilement.

Après ça, elle monta rapidement les escaliers pour se retrouver sur le toit bientôt suivit de Sanji. S'approchant du bord du toit, elle s'assit et regarda la zone de quarantaine. Le jeune homme la rejoint, jetant d'ailleurs sa cigarette dans le vide.

Observant la zone, Nami pouvait apercevoir que la zone était entourée de Zombies surement pour découragent les gens de venir dans ce lieu.

"Qu'es que tu comptes faire ?"

"M'infiltrer par les hauteurs, t'a intérêt à suivre."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi."

"Ton nom s'est Sanji, c'est ça ?"

Il hocha la tête en tournant la tête vers elle pour voir qu'elle continuait à regarder le camp.

La rousse se leva et se recula du bord puis se mit à courir pour passer sur le toit d'en face, se réceptionnant avec une roulade puis continuant de courir vers l'immeuble le plus près de la zone de quarantaine suivit quelques secondes plus tard par Sanji.

Il n'avait plus de barbelé au somment du grillages, le grillages était d'ailleurs doublée pour laissée la place à une traverse autrefois protégés. Sans hésitation, la rousse sauta au sommet du première puis du second grillages avant de s'immobiliser, en parfait équilibre.

Après avoir observée les environs, elle s'accroupit et récupéra une grenade que les Mugiwara lui avait donnée. Dégoupillant la grenade, elle la jeta le plus loin vers le sud. Restant accroupie, elle admirée l'explosion. Le blond toujours sur le toit avant les grillages ne put s'empêche de la comparait à un chat noir regardant sournoisement les gens depuis son muret.

Nami se releva alors qu'elle entendait le camp s'agitait, elle sauta sur le toit du premier bâtiment de la zone qu'elle pouvait atteindre, un bâtiment qui ressemblait à un entrepôt. Quand elle se retourna, la rousse put voir que Sanji se tenait fébrilement sur le second grillage et quand il sauta pour la rejoindre, il ne put que s'accrocher au bord d'une main.

Avec un soupire, elle lui tendit sa main qu'il attrapa avec son autre main. Elle le remonta difficilement alors qu'ils pouvaient entendre des coups de feu vers le sud.

"Merci."

La rousse hocha simplement la tête, observant les alentours. Elle remarqua que le toit de cette entrepôt avait beaucoup d'ouvertures pour faire passer la lumière.

"Laisse moi faire."

Sanji s'approcha de la première ouverture à leur côté et donna un violent coup de pied à la vitre qui se brilla en mille morceaux pour tombait au sol de l'entrepôt. Il regarda rapidement par le trou pour voir s'il y avait des soldats dans la pièce avant de sauter en bas de l'entrepôt suivit de la rousse.

Le blond sortie de son sac, une lampe torche pour observer les environs. On aurait dit un chenil, une grande rangée remplit de cage où se trouvait des cadavres de jeune femmes, couverte de blessures.

"Libère celle qui sont encore en vie." dit la survivante avant de partir vers la gauche en surveillant les cages.

Sanji vérifia les cellules et libéra six jeunes femmes mal au point, il leur passa un peu de nourriture qu'il avait dans son sac avant que Nami de son coté avec six autres femmes. Soudain, une des jeunes femme qu'il avait libéré se releva et se précipita vers Nami pour la prendre dans ces bras. Celle-ci semblait confuse par la situation jusqu'à se que la jeune femme qui avait de long cheveux bleues attrapa son visage.

"Nami, c'est bien toi ?!"

"Vivi.."

Après un moment de flottement, elle la prit dans ces bras à son tour.

"T'es vivante, c'est pas un rêve ?"

"Non."

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que la rousse de se sépare de la bleue.

"Vivi, on parlera quand on aura terminé. Moi et Sanji ont va partir libéré le nord du camp, il viendra vous chercher après." Dit Nami en sortant son pistolet pour le passer à la bleue. "Rester ici, ça s'est juste où quelqu'un arrive."

* * *

Dans un des nombreux couloirs menant à la sortie Nord, Nami et Sanji avançaient discrètement, éliminant les quelques soldats de Don Krieg qui pouvaient bloquer le passage. Se cachant derrière un mur, ils virent deux soldats qui gardaient la porte qui mener la sortie Nord.

"Fait chier, on peut pas les attaquer de face." dit le blond en continuant à jetait un œil aux gardes.

"J'ai une idée." dit la rousse appuyait contre le mur derrière lui. Elle attrapa le col du blond et l'attira à elle. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux avant que la survivante fasse un sourire en coin et l'attira un peu plus contre elle.

"Qu'est ce que.." mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle glissa rapidement sa main sur sa nuque, guidant son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme.

"Tu vas m'écouté, maintenant..." Murmura t-elle dans l'oreille du blond avant de lui expliquer le plan qu'elle avait en tête.

* * *

Les deux gardes se trouvaient de chaque côte de la grande porte, un des 2 était à moitié endormi malgré l'explosion qui avait eu il y a quelques minutes et les coup de feu qui se faisait encore entendre. On les avaient prévenu de ne pas quitter leur poste par radio, pour ne pas laisser les intrus s'enfuir.

Soudain, Un cri de femme retentit dans un couloir non-loin de leurs position, le soldat s'approcha donc de son collègue à moitié endormi, pour le réveille totalement et lui faire signe vers les bruits.

"A l'aide !"

Les deux soldats se lancèrent un regard avant de commencer à avancer ver les cris, arme en main. Arrivant au tournant, ils braquèrent leurs fusils d'assaut sur deux personnes. Une jeune femme rousse qui se débattait contre un jeune homme blond qui la tenant fermement contre le mur, son visage fourrait dans le cou de celle-ci. Remarquant enfin la présence des deux autres hommes, le blond s'écarta légèrement, retenant encore la jeune femme qui tremblait comme une feuille. Il les regardent du coin de l'œil.

"Elle s'est échappé de sa cage, j'ai réussi à la rattraper. Je comptais la punir avant de la ramener."

"C'es la première fois que je te vois ici."

"On m'a envoyé ici épaulé Krieg."

Arrêtant de pointer leurs armes vers eux, ils s'approchèrent, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

"J'étais pas aux courants, excuse nous..."

"...Sinon on peut vous aider pour la punition." continua l'autre.

Mais avant qu'ils s'approchèrent encore un peu plus d'eux, un coup de pied atterrit dans le visage du premier qui s'écrouler sous le choc. Le blond enchaîna avec une balayette qui fit tomber le deuxième sur le dos et à ce moment-là, la rousse donna un coup de matraque électrique au niveau du cœur de celui-ci, le tuant sur le coup.

"Je te pensais pas si bonne actrice."

"Chaque arme est bonne pour survivre." dit-elle simplement en sortant son pistolet et tira un balle dans le crane du premier soldat avant de se diriger vers la porte et de tirer à deux reprise sur le cadenas pour déverrouiller la porte.

Ouvrant celle-ci, elle sortit de son sac un fumigène qu'elle dégoupilla et jeta un peu plus loin.

"Va récupérer les filles, je m'occupe de Krieg." en commençant à partir.

"Qui essayais-tu de prévenir avec ce fumigène." en la retenant par le poignet.

"Ton équipe, tu arriveras pas à ramener les filles seul."

Après cela, elle se dégagea de son emprise et se mit à courir vers la où elle pensait logique que le Boss de cette zone quarantaine pouvait être.

* * *

Ralentissant, Nami se plaça devant une porte, récupérant son souffle. Ouvrant la porte, elle vit un homme de grande taille assit derrière un bureau, ces cheveux étaient gris, un bandage entouré son front et un visage ennuyer.

Il braqua son arme vers elle.

"T'es qui, toi ?!"

"..." elle s'avança tranquillement vers lui.

"T'approche pas !"

"..." elle continua à avançait.

"Je t'avais prévenu !" Il appuya sur la détente, la balle fila du canon pour se logeait dans l'épaule de la rousse qui ne fit que reculer d'un pied.

Elle cracha du sang avant de se mettre à courir vers l'homme qui tira une balle mais se loupa. Sautant sur le bureau, elle prit la tête de l'homme et la frappa contre la surface du bureau. Elle sortie son canif rétractable et le mit sous le coup de sa nouvelle victime.

"Dit-moi tous ce que tu sais sur Arlong."

"..."

"Plus vite." en approchant le canif de la gorge un peu plus.

"Je... Je les vu qu'une fois pour établir notre accord, il nous fournit juste. Je sais rien sur lui."

"Vous lui donnez quoi en contrepartie ?"

"Des informations sur les groupe de Marineford et des filles."

"Qui est son supérieur ?"

"Je sais pas, je le connais pas plus que ça !"

"Qui est son supérieur ?" dit-elle appuyant la lame sur la gorge pour commençait à la faire saigner.

"Je.. Je crois que.. Dans une de.. de ses dernières communication, il mentionne un certain Joker mais je ne ... Je ne sais pas qui s'est."

"Dernière question, ou se trouve Arlong ?"

"Je ne sais vraiment pas cette fois, il m'a jamais donner sa localisa.."

Il fut interrompu par le canif qui se planta dans sa gorge à deux reprises.

"Alors tu me sert plus à rien.." dit-elle en retirant le couteau.

Alors qu'elle allait descendre du bureau, la porte s'ouvrit sur des soldats de Krieg. La rousse ne put s'empêcher de sourire en faisant un geste brusque avec la lame pour y dégager le sang qui y rester.


	4. Chapter 4

Ses pas étaient lents, imprécis. Son souffle était lourd. Un de ses bras était ballant. Du sang coulait de son visage tombant sur le sol en petite goutte.

Une balle avait traversé son épaule et ses bras était remplie de coupures plus ou moins profonde et de bleues. Une grande cicatrice logeait maintenant sur son visage qui partait d'en haut de son sourcil gauche pour finir à coté de sa narine gauche. Du sang coulait encore de ses plaies.

Elle avait combattu contre quatre soldats de Krieg et voyant qu'elle était une femme, ils n'avaient pas jugé utile d'utilisées leurs armes à feux sur elle sauf le dernier qu'elle avait tué. Ils s'étaient principalement battus avec des couteau de chasse et des battes de Baseball.

Elle tomba au sol, épuisée, son corps ne lui répondait presque plus. Légèrement de côté, elle put voir d'un couteau était toujours plantée dans sa jambe droite. Mais elle n'avait pas la force de le retiré. Au bord de l'évanouissement, la rousse ne put qu'avoir une pensée pour sa sœur et sa mère.

_Désolée, je ne pourrais pas vous venger_…

Ses yeux se réouvrèrent lentement quelques instants plus tard, quelqu'un la portait. Une odeur de cigarette se faisait sentir. Tournant difficilement la tête vers la personne, elle remarque que cet personne n'était autre que le blond qui l'avait accompagné.

Le jeune homme courait vers la sortie de la sortie de zone de quarantaine où devait surement les attendre les Mugiwara et les filles qu'ils avaient libérées. Il avait apparemment aussi retiré le couteau de sa jambe car elle ne voyait plus le manche.

Sanji remarqua seulement qu'elle était réveillée quand la rousse tendit péniblement sa main vers son visage. Tirant la cigarette qu'il avait dans la bouche, elle fuma avant que son bras devienne ballant et que le mégot tombe au sol.

Nami laissa progressivement la fumée sortir de sa bouche. Voir cette fumée la rassurée, c'est comme si Belmere était encore à côté d'elle.

"Merci." Murmura-t-elle.

Reposant sa tête contre le torse du blond, elle s'endormi.

La rousse se réveilla à nouveau mais cette fois dans le repaire des Mugiwara. Elle reposait sur un vieux matelas délabrée. Des bandages fait à la va vite entourait ses blessures. Un repas reposé pas loin de son lit de fortune et son ventre se mit à grogner rien qu'à la vue de la nourriture.

Alors se relevant douloureusement pour se mettre en position assise, elle prit le repas et commença à manger.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Luffy, Sanji et Vivi. Cette dernière se précipita vers la rousse pour l'enlacer avant de se reculer pour que la blessée finisse son repas.

Après avoir fini, Nami serra la bleue dans ses bras.

"Qu'est ce que tu faisais là-bas ? "

"Avec quelques amis, on avait réussi à se regrouper après le commencement de la pandémie et il y a un mois, on a eu l'idée de venir ici pour trouver des ressources mais après une semaine, on a été attaqué par la bande de Don Krieg. Tout le monde à été tuée à par moi et deux autres filles mais comme elles ont tenté de se rebeller, ils les ont aussi tuées. " expliqua-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. " Et toi, ou est-ce que tu étais ? Je suis allé chez toi, j'ai trouvé ta mère morte, j'ai cru que tu l'étais aussi. "

" J'ai rejoint un camp de survivant au village de Cocoyashi. "

"Nojiko y est aussi ? "

"Non, elle a été infectée au début de tout ça…"

Les bras de Vivi se resserrait autour de son amie.

" Je vais te laisser, je reviendrai plus tard. Je crois qu'ils veulent parler avec toi. Repose-toi bien. " Murmura la bleue avant de partir de la pièce.

Les deux garçons s'assirent plus près de Nami.

"Tu te sens mieux ? " demanda Sanji.

"Oui, j'ai dormi longtemps ? "

"Une bonne journée, je dirai. "

"Encore merci de pas m'avoir laissé là-bas. "

"C'est normal. "

"Dis-tu ne veux pas nous rejoindre ? " demanda soudainement Luffy, avec son air candide.

Surprise, Nami répondit quand même sérieusement :

"Je suis désolée mais je n'abandonnerai pas mon camp maintenant. "

Mettant ses bras derrière sa tête, il tourna sa tête à l'opposée en marmonnant avant que le Blond ne le reprenne d'un coup sur la tête et d'un regard sévère.

"Ah oui ! On ne pourra pas garder les filles ici, longtemps. L'endroit n'est pas assez grand. "

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je les amènerais avec moi au camp. "

"Tu penses y arriver, Cocoyashi s'est pas la porte à côté. "

"Ce n'est pas la première fois que je rentre de loin à Cocoyashi et je pourrai protéger les filles seules. "

"Je demanderai quand même à Franky de te réparer un véhicule avant que tu partes, ça sera plus pratique. On te donnera quelques ressources qu'on trouvait dans la zone. "

"C'est gentil, merci. "

Soudain, Luffy eut un déclic.

"Mais on a qu'à vous accompagner sinon, tu pourras rentrer plus tôt et plus rapide et on se chargerait de la protection des filles en même temps. "

"Vous allez vraiment faire tout ce chemin pour rien ? "

"Mais non, j'irai demander une alliance à celui qui dirigeait ton camp et ça nous permettrais de bouger un peu d'ici. T'en pense quoi, Sanji ? "

"Ça pourrait passer, faudrait demander aux autre avant. "

"J'y vais de ce pas. "

Encore surprise par le fait que les Mugiwara compte s'incruster à Cocoyashi, Nami eut un déclic et interrompit le jeune homme au chapeau de paille.

"Hé ! Quand me donnerez-vous les informations que je cherche ? " avec un visage sérieux.

"Robin viendra plus tard, c'est elle qui a les informations. "

Après ça, il sortit de la pièce laissant le blond et la rousse seul.

"Bon, je vais y aller aussi. Repose-toi bien. " dit Sanji en se levant.

Le soir même après une énième visite de Vivi, une grande brune entra dans la pièce, un carnet à la main.

"Désolé de n'être pas venu plus tôt, on règle quelques détails. " dit-elle en s'installant aux abords du matelas.

La rousse hocha simplement la tête avant de se concentrer sur Robin.

"Avant de commencer, j'aimerais de demander quelques choses. Déjà vu que Luffy a pris la décision de vous escortez toi et les filles, pourrais-tu me donner le minimum d'information sur ton camp ? "

"Après avoir eu mes informations, bien sûr. "

"Et j'ai entendu ton amie parlée d'une certaine Nojiko et vu où vous avez dit habité avant tout ça, je pense l'avoir connu. On devait être au lycée ensemble mais j'avais perdu contact avec elle. Toutes mes condoléances… "

Nami serra juste les poings.

"Je t'écoute maintenant, je répondrai à toutes tes questions. "

"Dites-moi, tout ce que vous savez sur Arlong. "

"Arlong était lié à Don Krieg mais aussi plusieurs autres petites bandes qu'il contrôlait de loin. Il est connu dans ces groupes pour être très généreux sur les ressources et armes. Cet homme a aussi des liens avec un certain Joker. A priori, c'était un meurtrier en cavale avant la pandémie. "

" Vous savez des choses sur Joker ? "

"Seulement qu'il a sous son contrôle, une des seule villes qui tiennent encore debout, Dressrosa. "

Pendant quelques secondes, la rousse eut un air de choc sur la tête.

"Quelques choses ne va pas ? "

"Non, Non... ce n'est rien. " Elle soupira "Avez-vous des alliés ? "

"Pas vraiment, on connait seulement quelques personnes chez les révolutionnaires. "

"Le groupe qui se bat contre Sword ?"

La brune hocha la tête avec un sourire, ce qui fit transpirer la jeune fille.

"Un problème avec ça ? "

"Non…"

"D'autres questions ? "

"Vous connaissez d'autres personnes liée à ce Joker ? "

"Mhh, Kaidou, l'homme qui dirigeait actuellement Wa No Kuni et quelques personnes de pouvoir qui se trouve chez Sword. "

"Bien, ce sera suffisant."

La brune tourna les pages de son carnet pour trouver des pages blanches puis prit le stylo fidèle accrochait au carnet.

"Je t'écoute maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu peux sur Cocoyashi ? "

"C'est un grand camp qu'on a construit tous au tour du village, il n'est pas très grand donc on a mis une années à fabriquer des barricades autour du village, mais on est bien protégées. On recueille surtout des enfants orphelins, on doit en avoir une vingtaine. On les forme à la survit et au combat. En tous, on doit être une cinquantaine de personne mais la majorité part en expédition. Seulement une trentaine de personnes reste au camp. On est allié à des petits groupes de survivants qui sont proches de notre camps, on les fournit en ressources quand ils ont des problèmes et ils nous aidées à défendre la zone. C'est à peu près, l'essentielle que je peux vous dire, le reste vous le découvrirai sur place. "

"Bien, ça me va, je vais aller reporter tout ça à l'équipe. Bonne nuit. " dit-elle en lui envoyant un sourire.


	5. Chapter 5

Ses yeux était rivée sur le paysage qui défilé à toute vitesse devant eux. Assise à l'arrière d'un Pick-Up avec les membres des Mugiwara, elle en avait profité pour se reposer au maximum. Zoro était au volant et Robin lui indiqué où il fallait à la place passagers.

Derrière eux, un véhicule blindé de la police suivait. Conduit par Franky qui l'avait aussi réparée très rapidement, les anciennes captives était à l'intérieur ainsi que quelques ressources.

Perdu dans ces pensées, la rousse jouait avec son canif avant que Brook la sorte de ses pensées en touchant son épaule non-blessé. Elle remarqua rapidement la similitude des lieux, un sourire aux lèvres.

_Enfin à la maison..._

Elle tapa sur le toit du Pick-Up pour qu'il s'arrête devant le portail puis elle sauta pour s'approcher du portail avant de se faire interrompre par le vert.

"T'a une bouche pour parler alors frappe pas la voiture la prochaine fois. "

"La ferme. " répondit-elle en continuant d'avancer.

Observant les hauteurs du portail pour voir qui faisait le guet, elle vit un grand homme, musclé aux cheveux courts blancs qui commença à les pointaient avec un sniper.

"Smoker, c'est moi !"

"Nami ? " murmura-t-il surpris que la jeune femme soit déjà revenue.

Le blanc fit un signe à quelqu'un en bas d'ouvrir le portail pendant que la rousse se précipita vers l'arrière du Pick-Up pour s'y réassoir. Ils rentrent alors dans le camp puis allèrent se garer à l'endroit indiquait par plusieurs survivants.

Ils descendirent du véhicule, rapidement rejoint par les filles, Franky et quelques survivants.

"On a des ressources dans le deuxième véhicule, occupez-vous de ça. "

Les survivants hochèrent la tête avant de s'en occuper. Soudain, ils entendirent une voix de petit garçon crient le nom de Nami suivit d'une voix un peu plus grave. Une petite ombre se jeta sur elle, qu'elle réceptionna facilement.

"Nami, tu es déjà de retour ? " dit l'adolescent qui arriva un peu après.

"Comme tu peux le voir, Ils sont revenus ? "

"Non. "

"T'es blessé, Nami ? " dit l'enfant dans ces bras en se détachant d'elle avant d'attrapée sa main. "Viens, je vais m'occuper de ça. "

"Attends Chopper. " Elle se tourna vers les Mugiwara et les captives. " Je vous présente Chopper, notre apprenti médecin et Ussop qui fait un peu de tout sur camp. Je vais aller à l'infirmerie avec le petit, les filles suivaient moi. Ussop occupe toi de faire visite le camp aux autres s'il te plait, je vous rejoindre plus tard. "

Après que Nami fut parti, Ussop se tourna vers le groupe avec un regard pour le plus ou moins sérieux.

"Qui est le chef de votre groupe ? "

Luffy leva la main.

"Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir Rayleigh... " Il se tourna légèrement. "Oi ! Genzo, tu peux l'amener chez Rayleigh s'il te plait. "

"Pas de problème ! "

Luffy suivit l'homme désignait vers ce "Rayleigh" après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à ses compagnons.

"Bon, allez suivez-moi. " dit Ussop en faisait un grand signe.

Après deux bonnes heures, la majorité du camp avait été montré mais ils restent encore des lieux avant de pouvoir lâchée le groupe. Ils entrent dans l'armurerie qui se trouvait apparemment dans un ancien dojo. L'entrée était un long couloir délabrée avec trois portes, sur les deux plus proches de l'entrée il y avait écrit "Arme à Feu" et "Arme Blanche". Sur la porte du fond, il y avait seulement écrit "Entrainement".

Ils suivirent Ussop qui entrait dans la pièce "Arme à Feu". Il trouverait un homme assez grand et très musclé portant simplement un gros manteau militaire laissée ouverte et des lunettes de soleil noir. Ils reconnaissent l'homme qui faisait le guet quand ils étaient arrivés.

Il rechargeait son fusil à pompe négligemment qu'il posa à la vue dès nouveau arrivant. Les mur de la pièce étaient replies d'armes à feu de touts genres et des caisses était empilées par ci par là. Sortant une cigarette, il alluma rapidement avant de la mettre dans la bouche.

"Yo... "

"Je vous présente Smoker, il s'occupe principalement des armes à feu. C'est un ancien militaire alors il s'y connait bien. Il donne aussi des cours aux gamins pour qu'il sache utilisez des armes et combattre. "

Robin qui avait tout noté sur son carnet jusqu'ici, releva la tête vers le blanc.

"Ancien Militaire ? Vous n'avez rejoint Sword ? "

"Non, jamais été d'accord avec les débiles qui ont crée ce truc. J'ai réussi à éviter les tueries de militaires, j'ai préféré aider les gens que de les tuer. "

Elle hocha la tête et nota quelques mots sur son carnet.

"Si vous avez besoin d'armes n'hésitez pas à venir me voir moi ou Tashigi ont sera vous renseigner. "

"Justement, on va aller la voir maintenant. " dit Ussop en saluant Smoker.

Ils entraient cette fois dans la pièce "Armes Blanche" où ils purent voir une jeune fille d'a peu près leurs âge endormit sur une chaise, un sabre à l'étui blanc éclatant entre ses bras. Elle portait un kimono bleu marine avec des motifs à fleurs blanches, une manche était retirée dévoilant des bandages qui recouvrait sa poitrine. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et courts et des lunettes trônait sur son nez.

"Euh... on devrait y aller, elle n'a pas l'air réveillée. " murmura l'adolescent.

Mais alors qu'il allait ouvrit la porte pour partir, il sursauta en entendant la voix de la brune :

"Ou vas-tu Ussop ? Et qui sont ses gens ? "

"C'est des gens que Nami à ramener de MarineFord. "

"Ah. "

Elle regarda les nouveaux arrivant un par un. Quand son regard croisa celui de Zoro, celui-ci ne put s'empêche de frissonner.

_On dirait Kuina..._

Ses yeux automatiquement sur le sabre que portant la jeune fille, un air sombre s'installa sur le visage du vert.

"Ou as-tu trouvé ce sabre ? " demanda-t-il froidement.

"Je l'ai achetée à un vieil homme dans la ville de Shimotsuki avant que la pandémie ne débute. "

Sentant que Zoro commençait à bouillir, Sanji le retient par le bras.

"Calme-toi Marimo. " murmura-t-il

"Toi, ferme là sourcil vrillé, j'ai pas besoin de tes conseils. "

Il fit un brusque mouvement pour se dégager de la prise avant d'avancer vers la jeune femme, toujours assise sur sa chaise.

"Dit la vérité. "

"Je viens de te la dire. "

"Sauf que ce sabre appartient à Kuina ! "

"Maintenant, il m'appartient... "

"Le vieil aurait jamais donnée ce sabre ! "

"La preuve que si. "

Il s'approcha encore pour prendre le sabre mais la brune esquiva sa tentative, lui donna un coup d'étui dans le ventre, le faisait tomber au sol. Elle plaça un pied sur torse pour s'empêche de se relevait et sortit son sabre lentement, le plaçant sous le gorge du vert.

"Ne m'ennui pas avec tes histoires personnels, vous me réveillez de ma sieste pour me prendre la tête avec ça. Vous allez dégagez d'ici fissa avant que je m'énerve vraiment. " dit-elle avec un calme glaçant en regardant Zoro de haut.

Retirant son pied, elle laissa le jeune homme se relevait pour aller se rassoir.

"Excusez le comportement de Zoro, il peut-être un peu impulsif. "dit Robin alors que les autres avaient déjà quittait la pièce et l'autre brune hocha simplement la tête.

Elle referma les yeux quand elle entendit la porte se fermait, caressant l'étui de son épée.

"Kuina... "

Après avoir désinfecté ses multiples blessures, Kureha, la doctoresse qui s'occupe d'elle commença à renouvelaient les bandages.

"Repose ton épaule, elle est encore fragile. "

"Bien. " dit la rousse en regardant Chopper courir par tout pour aider les autres médecins avec les filles.

"Il grandit vite. "

"Vous vous en occuper bien, c'est pour ça. "

"Toi en revanche, tu finiras morte avant que tout ne se termine. "

"N'exagère pas, Kureha. "

"Je n'exagère pas, tu reviens à chaque plus blesser. J'avais déjà assez de boulot quand les deux autres étaient là alors ne me fais pas plus bosser. "

La mine de la jeune femme se noircit un peu.

"On n'a toujours pas de nouvelles ? "

"Ils ont accepté leurs missions et donné des nouvelles dès que possible. Tu ne donnes pas plus de nouvelles quand tu pars, je te signale. Aller, arrête de t'inquiète pour eux et raconte-moi se qui s'est passée à MarineFord. " Dit la vieille femme en continuant ses soins.

Après de longues minutes d'explication, les soins furent finis.

"Tu te mets toujours dans des histoires pas possibles. Bon, je te le répète mais repose-toi ton épaule est encore fragile. "

"Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai demandé la dernière fois ? "

"Oui. "

Nami tendit un papier à Kureha.

"Tu pourrais me faire ça ? "

"Mhh... Il me faudrait quelques heures mais oui. C'est à ton tour donc. "

"Il ne manque plus que Tash'. " dit-elle en enlevant son haut se couchant sur le lit.

Après de nombreuses heures, elle sortit de "Hôpital" après avoir caressait les cheveux de Chopper et donné un câlin à Vivi. Elle se dirigea calmement vers un gymnase en saluant les quelques survivants qu'elle n'avait encore croisés.

Ouvrant discrètement la porte, elle put voir un petite fille aux cheveux foncé et à la voix criard engueulait trois garçons. Elle s'approcha alors doucement, faisant un signe au garçons pour qu'ils ne dissent rien, avant de soulever la petite fille pour la serre dans ses bras.

D'abord surprise la petite fille ne fit rien avant de sourire grandement pour se serrer contre l'arrivante. Un petit cri de joie fit remarquer au autres enfants la présence de la rousse et ils se précipitaient vers elle.

Nami posa alors Aisa avec les caressant la tête des enfants qui arrivé progressivement. Ils lui posèrent un tas de questions auquel elle répondait simplement.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Ussop et les Mugiwara qui furent surpris de la voir ici encerclaient d'enfants avant de remarquer le nouveau motifs qui ornait sa poitrine et son épaule.

"C'est le tatouage de Nojiko... "Dit Robin calmement.

"Pas seulement. " dit-elle en se touchant son épaule.

Le tatou rappelait le centre du tatouage de sa sœur, un cœur au milieu de sa poitrine avec deux lignes qui se prolongeait jusqu'à ses épaules mais son tatouage continuait sur son bras blessée, inversement à celui de Nojiko, où cette ligne se lia à un tatouage qui représente un moulinet et un mandarine assemblé.

"Ah ! Les enfants, je vous présente les Mugiwara, ils m'ont aidée lors de ma dernière mission alors dite leur bonsoir. "

Les enfants suivirent l'indication et les saluèrent pendant que Ussop discutait avec ses disciples.

"Il va être temps d'aller manger, suivez-moi. " elle prit la main de Aisa et commença à partir suivi par les Mugiwara et les enfants qui n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions au groupe.

Sanji s'approcha d'elle.

"Des blessures vont mieux ? "

"Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Ou est Luffy ? "

"Ussop l'a envoyé voir un certain Rayleigh, il n'est pas revenu. "

"Oh, alors ça va, on le retrouvera pendant le repas. La visite s'est bien passée ?"

"On va dire ça... " en regardant Zoro qui se faisait harceler par les enfants.

"On aura l'occasion d'en parler après alors. "

Il faisait nuit noire, les enfants étaient couchés mais certaines personnes se sont retrouvées autour d'un feu de camp. Deux groupes étaient en face à face.

Le premier contenait un vieil homme avec un cicatrice à l'œil et une petite barbe blanche, il se nommait Rayleigh et près de lui, se tenait un femme un peu moins vieille que lui, surement sa femme qui était Shakky. Kureha, Ussop, Smoker, Tashigi et Nami y était aussi. L'autre était composait des membres des Mugiwara.

Une bouteille de Whiskey dans la main, la rousse ne se gêna pas pour boire au goulot. Son dos reposait le tronc de bois et Tashigi qui été assise dessus la regardait faire avant de lui frapper le crâne pour qu'elle ne finisse pas la bouteille.

"Nami. " la voix de Rayleigh la rappela à l'ordre en même temps.

Elle se leva alors donnant la bouteille à la brune qui ne perdit pas de temps pour boire le liquide dorée avant d'elle aussi le passe à Smoker et ainsi de suite jusqu'à que l'homme à l'œil cicatrisée balance la bouteille à moitié vide de nouveau à la rousse qui se tourna vers les autres survivants qui regardaient leur manège.

"Bon, d'abord, on voudrait savoir à quoi vous pourriez nous aidez sur le camp ou en dehors. "

"Je peux aider pour les repas, j'ai travaillé dans un restaurant avant la pandémie. "

"De mon côté, je peux vous aider avec vos véhicules. "

"J'ai beaucoup d'informations à ma disposition. "

"Mes seules talents sont la musique et l'épée. "

"J'ai assez bon au Kendo avant, si je peux m'entrainer, je vous aiderai à défendre le camp. "

"Je refuse. "prononça Tashigi calmement.

Les regards se tournait vers elle.

"Quoi ? Je géré les entrainement aux armes blanches, je ne m'occuperai pas de cet enfoiré. "

"Je ne te demande pas de m'entraine, juste de me laisser m'entrainer. "

"Ce n'est pas avec du Kendo basique que tu arriveras à défendre ce camp ou même tes potes. "

"Tu commence vraiment à faire chier. "

"Je t'assure ces réciproques. "

Nami frappa le dessus de la tête de Tashigi avant de lui tirer la joue.

"On ne te demande pas de faire copain-copain avec monsieur, juste l'entrainer. Et même si je comprends, tu pourras toujours lui faire payer pendant l'entrainement. "

D'un seul coup d'œil, elles se comprissent et la brune murmura un "J'accepte" sous les complaintes du vert.

"Nous avons déjà réglé le problème pour Luffy, il servira de chef d'escouade pour les missions à l'extérieur. " interrompit Rayleigh après un soupir.

"Je pourrai garder mon équipe ? "

"Oui, bien sûr. "

"Ah oui ! J'avais oublié mais appart Robin, vous avez d'autres Gifters ? "

Luffy leva la main pendant que Brook, à coté de lui, tira le plus possible sur sa joue en caoutchouc. Les regards surpris du premier groupe sur le jeune homme se stoppèrent après que Ussop dis qu'il trouvait ça plutôt cool.

Nami lança alors la bouteille à Franky.

"En buvant un coup à cette bouteille, notre pacte sera lié. "

Ils burent tous un coup à la bouteille jusqu'à se que la bouteille arrive à Luffy qui tirait la gueule.

"Non, je bois pas ça. "

Dès qu'il finit sa phrase, un couteau effleura sa joue pour aller se plantait dans l'arbre derrière lui. Le brun se tourna lentement pour voir ce couteau puis en se remettant en place, il tomba sur le regard menaçant de Tashigi.

"Oups, j'ai raté. " dit-elle avec un faux sourire.

Le visage de Luffy se déforma dans une grimace qui déclencha un rire chez Nami et Tashigi.

"Les filles, arrêtez ça. " gronda avec un sourire Kureha tandis que Shakky cacha son rire avec l'épaule de son mari.

"Vous pouvez pas vous tenir trente secondes. " dit Rayleigh en caressant les cheveux de sa femme.

Smoker cacha son visage d'ennui tandis que Ussop rejoignit rapidement les rires des deux filles. Les Mugiwara se demande à ce moment se qui venait de se passer. En allant cherche le couteau, Nami expliqua :

"Désolé Luffy, on ne force personne à boire. C'est simplement une tradition, désolée pour t'avoir fait peur. "

La rousse renvoya le couteau à Tashigi qui le récupéra habilement, un sourire au lèvres, fière de son coup de pression.

Un petit temps passa où les deux groupes discutent tranquilles en finissant la bouteille de Whiskey jusqu'à que Zoro demande :

"Il y a des personnes qui ne sont pas là qui sont importants pour le camp ? "

"Oui, Law et Bonney ne sont toujours pas revenu. " répondit Rayleigh.

"Ou sont-ils ? " demanda curieusement Robin.

"Law est en infiltration à Dressrosa pour une raison personnelle, il aidait comme médecin au camp... " répondit Nami.

Robin eut un flash de sa conversation avec elle à MarineFord et surtout de quand elle lui avait dit que "Joker" dirigea Dressrosa.

"Bonney est parti avec quelques hommes à la recherches de ressources vers Baltigo. " continua Tashigi.

Une bonne heure plus tard, ils se quittèrent finalement pour aller se reposer après cette longue journée.

_Quelques Jours Plus Tard :_

Il faisait nuit, seule ces pleures pouvaient être entendu alors qu'elle approcha de la grille d'une des barricades du camps. Elle savait qu'aujourd'hui, les groupes qui protégeait l'extérieur aller avoir droit à un peu de repos.

Elle tenait dans ses mains, une pince à coupe que lui avait donné cet personne. C'est long cheveux roses tombaient en dessus de ses genoux et ses yeux bleues n'arrêtait de laisser échapper ses larmes. Son corps tremblait sous ses sanglots alors qu'elle commence à couper le grillages jusqu'à laisser une entrée assez pour un personne.

Elle murmurait des "Désolée" en se mettant à courir vers l'endroit dans le camp où elle dormait.


	6. Chapter 6

Le bruit sourd retentit en pleine nuit, l'alarme du camp réveillant brutalement tous les survivants au s'environ. Cet alarme ne signifiait qu'une seule chose pour les habitants du camps, une horde avait réussi à s'infiltrer dans leur base ou été en train d'y arriver.

Nami se réveilla en vitesse, attrapant ses armes à la va vite. Ouvrant les pans de sa tente militaire, elle vit de nombreux infectés dans le camp. Ces yeux repérèrent rapidement Tashigi, sabre en main en train de courir vers les infectées. La rage dans les yeux.

La brune trancha de nombreux têtes avec une facilité déconcertante. Entre deux tranchage de tête, Tashigi repéra la rousse et lui hurla :

"Va protéger les petits, ne t'inquiète pas. On peut gérer ça ! "

Alors que la jeune survivante hocha la tête, elle put voir quelques survivants venir soutenir Tashigi. Elle activa d'un geste rapide sa matraque puis se mit à courir vers le bâtiments où se trouver les enfants.

Courant le plus vite possible, la jeune survivante ne s'aperçut pas de l'infecter qui lui attrapa soudainement le bras. Elle fut tirée en arrière, tombant par la même occasion. Entrainant dans sa chute le mangeur de chair, d'un geste rapide, elle cala sa matraque entre les dents de l'infectée, essayant de le repousser d'elle.

Soudain, un puissant coup de pied fit voler la tête du morts-vivants. Tournant son regard vers son sauveur qui n'était autre que Sanji, la rousse se releva en le remerciant.

"Ou sont tes potes ? " Demanda-t-elle en essuyant le sang qui avait atterrit sur son visage.

"Ils sont allé aider où ils pouvaient. Tu ne t'es pas fait mordre ? "

"Non et c'est grâce à toi. " dit-elle avec un petit sourire avant de redevenir sérieuse. "Suis-moi. "

Hochant la tête, le blond prit la suite de Nami qui reprit sa course vers le bâtiment où loger les enfants. Ils tuèrent les quelques infectés devant la porte avant de l'ouvrit pour voir que Ussop, Vivi et quelques autres survivants protégeaient déjà les enfants d'une éventuel attaque.

Soulageait de voir que tout le petit monde aller bien, elle ordonna à trois survivants de l'accompagner dehors pour ne laisser aucun monstre entrer ici.

_Quelques heures plus tard :_

Après énormément de travail, tout les infectés avaient enfin tous été exterminé. Tout les cadavres des morts-vivants avaient été rassemblée dans un coin éloigné du camp et avaient été brulée.

Ils y avaient peu de blessés et même si la fatigue se voyait sur les visages, les survivants du camps de Cocoyashi s'étaient réunis en son centre. Seule les Mugiwara manquaient à l'appel.

Rayleigh quitta l'embrase de sa femme pour aller se placer devant les habitants attirant leur attention en de raclant la gorge.

"Désolé de tous vous avoir réunis ici alors que vous auriez surement préféré aller vous reposer après cette nuit agitée mais je voulais juste vous faire un rapide rapport sur la situation. On a retrouvé un des grillages ouvert, une ouverture assez grande pour laisser passer des personnes c'est surement par-là que les infectés sont rentrés. Ne vous en faites pas, on a rebouché le trou avec des planches mais tout ça signifie que cette ouverture a été faite par une personne du camp alors si elle est ici présente, qu'elle se dénonce immédiatement. "

Tous les survivants se regardaient avant que certains se mette à accuser les Mugiwara sans vrai raison jusqu'à ce que le bruit reconnaissable d'un sabre sortant de son fourreau. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Tashigi qui posa négligemment sur son épaule alors que Smoker derrière craquer ses poings.

"On vous a dit de vous dénoncer si vous êtes liée à cette affaire, si c'est pour accuser sans preuve, Fermez-La. "

Le silence se fit alors que Rayleigh soupira devant l'attitude de la brune alors que Nami essaya du mieux qu'elle put de retenir son rire sous le regard dépité de Kureha.

Des bruits de pas attirèrent l'attention des survivants, ils purent voir les Mugiwara avec deux personnes qui vivent ici. Un d'entre eux été ligotée.

Ils les reconnaissaient la jeune fille aux longs cheveux roses qui pleurait comme étant Shirahoshi. Elle avait rejoint le camps il y a quelques mois avec ses trois grands frère. Et la personne ligotée été un grand homme semi-chauve avec des lunettes de soleil noir, Vergo qui avait rejoint le camp il y a un an et qui aidée beaucoup à la garde et des réceptions radio du camps.

Les survivants furent encore plus surpris quand ils virent avec quoi le gaillard était ligoté. Des bras sans doute contrôlait par la seule femme du groupe qui avait les bras croisée et se tenait près de lui alors que le vert de pousser à avancer.

"Gifters... " Certains murmurèrent sans s'en rendre compte.

Luffy s'approcha de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés face à la foule et que Rayleigh s'avançait vers eux. Il lui murmura quelques choses à l'oreille avant qu'elle ne se trouve vers lui pour recevoir un sourire typique du jeune homme alors elle sécha ses larmes et commença à marcher vers la foule avant de s'arrêter.

Elle s'inclina devant eux.

"Excusez-moi, je m'excuse de tout mon cœur. C'est moi qui est coupé les grillages. " Ses pleures reprit, ses larmes tombant au sol. "Comme vous le savez, mes trois frères sont partis avec Bonney pour l'expédition. Vergo à profiter de mon angoisse sur le fait que mes frères ne pourraient peut-être pas revenir pour me faire croire qu'il y avait eu un appel de Bonney disait que mes frères étaient morts. Morts de la main de Bonney. "

Elle renifla, relevant le visage et plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme qui gérait le camp.

"Je ne sais pas si ce qu'il m'a fait croire n'est que du mensonge mais il s'est servi de moi pour couper les grillages mais j'ai refusé de croire que mes frères pouvaient mourir comme ça mais il m'a menacée de mort et sous la peur... sous la peur, j'ai fait ce qu'il m'a dit. Je m'en excuse, je ferai tout me faire pardonnée. "

Le vieil homme se rapprocha d'elle, l'enlaçant ce qui fit redoubler ses pleures alors qu'elle s'agrippa au vêtements du plus grand. Caressant son dos pour la réconforté, il releva le regard vers les Mugiwara.

Robin fit alors tomber Vergo au sol puis Zoro écrasa sa tête au sol, lui faisait gémir de douleur.

"Parle. " fut le seul mot que prononça avant que l'homme n'avoue ses faits devant la foule.

"J'ai bien manigancé tout ça, cette jeune fille est trop naïve. Ça fait déjà quelques semaines que Bonney ne nous a plus contacter, c'était facile de manipuler cette pleurnicharde en mitonnant un minium. Mais votre camp ne me rapporte aucune information qui aurait pu plaire à Joker alors j'ai pensé que le détruire ne serait que bénéfique... "

Tashigi, la mine plus sombre que jamais, s'approcha. Toujours son sabre sur l'épaule, elle se positionna devant Zoro, ne quittant pas Vergo des yeux.

"Je m'en occupe. " Sa voix était dirigeait vers son chef qui hocha la tête.

"Ecarte-toi. " Dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui froid de Zoro.

Un frisson passa rapidement la nuque du vert. Après une petite confrontation en se regardant, Zoro retira son pied et s'écarta de quelques pas.

Son pied fut remplacé par celui de la brune qui leva sa lame pour la diriger vers le sol. Elle jeta un regards à Robin qui comprit et fit disparaitre ses bras du corps de l'homme à lunettes.

Ne perdant plus temps, elle planta son sabre dans l'épaule de l'homme, le faisait hurler à la mort sous les yeux surpris des Mugiwara. La torture n'était pas un moyen qu'il pratique de manière courante mais surtout pas de manière si brutale.

Luffy voulut intervenir mais Franky l'arrêta.

Tashigi enfonça lentement la lame dans l'épaule, un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en entendant les cris de douleur. Zoro au premier rang de cette scène, ce demander comment l'ambiance de le camp chaleureux avant pu basculer autant en quelques minutes.

Se reprenant la brune arrêta la progression de sa lame.

"Premièrement, confirme-moi que Jew' n'a pas contacter le camp et que tu n'as répondu à aucun de ses appels. "

Le silence lui répondit alors elle bougea la lame sans douceur.

"Réponds-moi. "

"Aucun... Appels ne venait d'elle... "

"Bien... " Elle soupira. "Maintenant, dit-moi qui est Joker et que veut-il à notre camp. "

"Je ne... Sais pas... Je donne seulement... Des... Des informations. "

"Ne Me Ment Pas. " murmura-t-elle en appuyant sur sa tête.

"Jo... Ker est Doflamingo. Il veut Trafalgar... "

"Il t'a envoyé pour le trouver ? "

"O... Oui. "

Des bruits de pas nerveux se rapprochaient rapidement de Tashigi. Celle-ci tendit son bras devant la personne qui n'était autre que Nami. Leurs regards se croisèrent quelques secondes mais les deux jeunes femmes se comprirent et alors que la brune retira son pied du crane de Vergo, la rousse sorti un pistolet de la poche arrière de son pantalon qu'elle braqua sans hésitation l'homme au sol.

Elle tira à deux repris dans la tête de l'homme à lunettes laissant de trous dans le crâne.

"Ici, on ne pardonne pas les traitres et ne t'inquiète pas, Joker apprendra qu'on ne s'en prend pas à ma famille, sans en subir les conséquences. " finit-elle en rangeant l'arme à sa place alors que la brune fit de même avec son sabre.

Elles partirent plus loin laissant une ambiante pesante après cette exécution publique qui fut coupé par un soupire de Rayleigh qui tenait toujours Shirahoshi dans ces bras qui tremblait de peur maintenant.

"Je vais essayer de contacter de Bonney pour être sûr que rien n'est arrivez, je te préviendrai quand j'aurais des nouvelle. "

La jeune fille le remercia d'un sourire avant que la femme de celui-ci ne la guide ailleurs. Le regard du vieil homme se tourna vers les Mugiwara alors que la foule se dissipa, ils sortaient progressivement de leurs transe. Ils n'avaient pas l'air habitué des exécutions aussi froides que venait de faire Nami et Tashigi et il les comprenait.

"La vérité éclate souvent de façon surprenant, on n'est loin d'être un camp de bisounours. La torture et Tuer est devenu un quotidien pour nous. Vous pouvez encore faire demi-tour et retourner à MarineFord. On est prêt à tous pour le camp et pour survivre. "

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, les deux jeunes filles été toutes les deux assise contre un mur, se partageant une bouteille de Vodka qu'elle avait volait à leur chef.

Nami laissa sa tête tombé sur l'épaule de son amie, ses joues avaient rosi à cause de la chaleur de l'alcool dans sa gorge. Elle soupira alors que Tashigi se mit à lui caresser les cheveux.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, il sait se défendre seul. "

"Il s'est jeté dans la gueule du loup cette enfoiré, on ne peut même pas prévenir Jew'. "

"Fait-lui confiance, s'il est allé là-bas. C'est qu'il avait ces raisons..."

Un silence se forma avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase.

"Il n'est pas comme **lui**. "

Le silence reprit alors qu'elles se rappeler ce souvenir commun mais cette fois, se fut la brune qui soupira. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de la rousse avant de murmurer :

"Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu. Je vais aller me reposer, bonne nuit. "

Partant en titubant légèrement, elle salua la jeune survivante toujours assise contre le mur, finissant le fond de la bouteille.


	7. Chapter 7

Dans une salle plongé dans le noir se trouvaient trois chaises auxquelles trois personnes était menottés. La personne sur la chaise de gauche était une femme d'une trentaine d'année aux longues cheveux roses. Les parties de son corps était recouvertes de bleue, de couture plus ou moins profondes. Un œil au beurre noir décorait son œil gauche alors que son nez était brisé et du sang sèche ornait ses orifices nasales.

Une odeur de mort rodait autour d'elle. Morte, elle l'était si on observait le trou béant laissée par une balle au somment de son visage, le sang séchée avait dégoulinée jusqu'à son menton. L'expression de frayeur sur son visage avait été figée dans sa mort.

Les deux personnes à ses cotées étaient son mari, un homme robuste a qui ont avait coupé une de ses jambes et qui été abondamment blessé, et sa fille, son portrait craché. Eux, ils étaient en vie. Autant, voir plus, blessés qu'elle mais encore en vie. Traumatisés par sa mort mais en vie.

Soudain les lumières de la pièce s'allumèrent, les aveuglant temporairement avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un grand homme blond portant des lunettes de soleil rose et sur une femme brune assez grande même si petite comparait au blond. Le sourire sadique ne fit que s'accentuer quand il vit le cadavre qu'il avait laissé il y a quelques jours alors que la brune baissa la tête, ne voulant pas croiser le regard des personnes devant elle.

"J'espère que vous avez passée une bonne semaine avec cette charmante odeur et la vue plaisante de votre proche en décomposition. "

La seule évocation de cette mort brutal fit couler des larmes silencieuses sur les joues de Rebecca alors que les traits de son père se durcirent.

"On t'a tout raconté, qu'est ce qui te faut encore comme excuses pour justifier toutes ses tortures. "

"Tout raconté ? Vous m'avez seulement donné les derniers clefs pour que je referme mon emprise sur Dressrosa mais j'attends toujours que vous dissiez où **Il** se cache. "

"La dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, **Il** bossait encore pour ce camp. On en a déjà parlé. "

"Peut-être... Mon indique là-bas ne m'envoi plus rien, il est certainement mort à l'heure qu'il est mais il ne m'a jamais notifié sa présence. "

Le blond sortie un pistolet calibre 50 qu'il pointa en rigolant vers la jeune fille qui commença à trembler de peur.

"Dis-moi où il se cache ? " prononça-t-il avec un ton intimidant.

"Je te jure que la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, on ne savait pas comment il était entré à Dressrosa et où il logeait. Il nous a juste dit que si on voulait le contacter, il se trouverait surement dans ce camp. "

Kyros plongeant son regards dans celui du psychopathe blond. Son regard était couvert de peur, de désespoir, d'angoisse mais surtout d'honnêteté.

"Ton regard transpire l'honnêteté, c'est vraiment aberrant. Tu ne sers donc plus à rien. " Conclu-t-il en appuyant sur la gâchette.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui avait pressentit l'action, ferma les yeux attendant sa fin. Le bruit sourd la sonna quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne réalise que la mort ne l'avait pas trouvé. La première chose qu'elle vu en ouvrant les yeux fut le canon fumant de l'arme pointant à coté d'elle puis elle capta le regard désolé de sa tante aux fond de la salle. Lentement avec appréhension, elle tourna la tête vers la ou été son père.

Les larmes se misent à coulent d'elle-même alors qu'elle se pencha sur le côté pour s'approcher de son père.

Elle ne rêver donc pas...

Kyros avait la tête en arrière, du sang coulé abondamment de son front.

"Papa... Non... S'il te plait Papa... "

Son sanglot éclata, cassant encore plus sa voix déjà pratiquement éteinte. Elle essaya de se libérer de ces liens.

Elle en avait marre de voir des gens mourir depuis cette fichu épidémie, marre de voir ces proches être décimer devant ses yeux, elle en avait plus que marre que cet homme s'approprie tous se que sa famille avait durement gagnées, tout ça pour mourir de sa main.

Elle voulait juste en finir pour de bon.

Rejoindre ses parents.

Simplement mourir.

Une claque la fit quittai sa bulle, la ramena dans cette réalité où son destin était déjà gravé dans rires tonitruants du désormais nouveau roi de Dressrosa qui alla rejoindre sa tante en murmurant :

"Bonne qu'a pleurer. "

Atteignant finalement la jeune femme au cheveux bruns, rigolant légèrement, il enlaça sa taille. Il lui susurra à l'oreille :

"C'est bien ta nièce, c'est ça ? "

Elle hocha la tête en agrippant la chemise du blond.

"Tu aimerais que je la sauve ? "

Elle hocha la tête encore une fois. Prenant son temps, le dénommée Doflamingo déposa un baiser dans son cou. Il l'a sentit s'accrocher de plus en plus à son vêtement se qui le fit sourire. Il retourna murmurer dans son oreille.

"Malheureusement, contrairement à toi, elle ne me servirait guère. "

Et en quelques secondes, il tira sur Rebecca avant d'admirer le visage de Violet se décomposé, un visage par la tristesse et le choc d'avoir désormais perdu tout les membres de sa famille.

Le blond ne put que se lécher les lèvres devant un telle spectacle. Qu'est ce qu'il aimait détruire les gens !

Attrapant le visage de la jeune fille brutalement entre ses deux mains, il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, un baiser de quelques secondes avant que Doflamingo

attrapa la main de la brune pour la guidait hors de cette salle alors qu'elle ne put se retenir de jeter un dernier regard au cadavre des derniers membres de sa famille.

* * *

_Quelques Semaines Plus Tard :_

Ses yeux étaient fermés.

ses mains serrées autour de la garde de son sabre.

De la sueur coulait sur tout son front.

Elle souffla avant de remplir ses poumons d'air.

Levant lentement son arme au-dessus de sa tête.

Mais alors qu'elle allait abattre son sabre violement dans l'air, elle sentit une présence derrière elle alors d'un mouvement rapide, elle pivota vers la personne, plaçant le bout de la lame devant la gorge de l'individu.

Ouvrant les yeux, la jeune femme aux cheveux brun rassemblait en une queue de cheval tombèrent sur le jeune homme aux vert qui avait intégré le camp, il y a quelques semaines avec son groupe. Il levait simplement les mains en l'air, un sourire au lèvre.

Elle soupira en retirant son arme du cou du vert. La brune avait appris à s'entendre avec le jeune homme, qu'elle considérait comme un camarade d'entrainement.

"Excuse-moi, j'étais concentré. Tu viens pour d'entrainer, je suppose ? " Demanda-t-elle en rangeant sa lame dans son fourreau blanc.

Il hocha simplement la tête, faisant tinter ses boucles d'oreilles, et Tashigi posa alors le fourreau dans un coin de la salle avant de prendre deux épées de bois, qu'elle avait fabriquée dans son temps libre, et en envoya une au vert.

Elle se plaça devant lui avant de lever ses bras des manches de son kimono, laissant pendre celle-ci de chaque coté de ses jambes. Des bandages couvraient sa poitrine et de multiples cicatrices étaient visibles que ce soit sur son ventre ou sur ses bras mais celle qui retenait l'attention de Zoro été la grande cicatrice sur son flanc gauche.

"Pourquoi laisse-tu tes points faibles aussi visibles quand on s'entraine ? "

"Pour te laisser un petit avantage. " Dit-elle en souriant fièrement avant de s'élancer vers lui.

Le combat était intense et rapide. Les coup d'épée était rythmée, tellement qu'on aurait pu croire à une danse. Leurs lames s'entrechoquent et jaugent leurs forces, ils restèrent épée contre épée.

"Après l'entrainement, Rayleigh va surement vous convoquer. "

"Pourquoi faire ? " Questionna-t-il après quelques coups.

"De se que je sais, il va vous donner votre première expédition à l'extérieur. Je sais à peut-être où il va vous envoyer. "

Tentant un coup en diagonale, Zoro esquiva en se baissant, faisant encore tinter ses trois boucles d'oreilles, mais Tashigi lui donna un coup de pied circulaire ayant anticipé son mouvement, le faisant tomber au sol.

La brune ne tarda pas à plaçait son genou sur le torse du vert et mit son épée sous le cou de son adversaire, la désignant donc vainqueur de ce combat.

"Vous allez à Dressrosa pour nous débarrasser de Joker et exfiltrer Law. Je dois avouer que ça me fout la rage. "

La jeune femme se déplaça sur le coté en soupirant avant de se servir du ventre du vert comme coussin que celui-ci passa une main derrière sa tête.

"Je sers de coussin maintenant ? "

"T'aura le droit de te plaindre quand tu réussiras à me battre. "

"Ça pourrais arriver plus vite que tu ne le pense. "

"Tu rêves un peu trop, mon grand. "

Un sourire de logea sur leurs lèvres mais très vite, les yeux de Tashigi se teintèrent d'inquiétude. Ses pensées furent coupées par une question de Zoro.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous lie, Toi, Nami et les autres ? "

"Law, Nami, Bonney et Moi avons à peu près le même âge. On a vécu beaucoup de trucs ensemble. Des expédions, des missions, des entrainements. Il y a encore une année, nous étions cinq mais on a perdu quelqu'un. Ça nous beaucoup rapproché. Et puis même si je suis un petit peu plus âgée qu'eux et que je faisais partie de l'armée, ils ne m'ont pas rejeté. Ça m'a fait dû bien de trainer avec des gens de mon âge malgré les conditions dans lequel ont vie maintenant. "

"Tu faisais partie de l'armée, vraiment ? "

"Depuis que Smoker m'a pris sous son aile. " Continua-t-elle avec un fin sourire. "Pour finir avec la mission, je pense que Nami va vous accompagner, elle est déjà aller à Dressrosa avec Law, en plus de le connaitre d'avant l'apocalypse. Je peux me faire une promesse ? "

"Quoi ? "

"Ramenez-les en vie, s'il te plait. "

Le vert se mit en position assise, faisant tomber la tête la brune sur ses jambes. Essuyant la sueur qui demeurait sur son front, il saisit l'épée en bois par la lame puis donna un léger coup avec la garde sur son front.

"Mission Accepté. " dit-il en lui souriant.

"Merci. " Elle se releva puis lui offrant sa main pour le relevait, elle continu. " En récompense, je te parlerai de... "

Tashigi se fit interrompre par quelqu'un qui lui lança deux bouteilles qu'elle rattrapa facilement.

~Des bières~

Un sourire éclairait son visage trop souvent terne.

"Merci Smoker ! " Dit-elle en envoyant sa deuxième bouteille à Zoro.

"Ce n'est rien, vous avez fini l'entrainement je suppose. Rayleigh t'attend. " Conclut-il en regardant le vert.

La brune remit les manches de son Kimono puis les deux ouvrirent leurs boissons et trinquèrent.

"Que la chance soit avec vous. " Prononça-t-elle simplement.

Et ils burent une grande gorgée avant que le vert ne s'en aille.

* * *

Nami courait aussi qu'elle pouvait vers les tentes mit à disposions pour les Mugiwara. Elle entra dans la premiers où elle trouva Robin en train de relire les derniers notes de son carnet sur sa couche.

Reprenant quelques peu son souffle sous le regard de la brune, la rousse prononça :

"Rayleigh vous demande... "

"Pour quelles raisons ? "

"Il va vous confier une expédition alors il doit vous donner tout les informations pour le départ. Tu peux commencer à y aller, je vais prévenir les garçons. " Prévint-elle avant de repartir pour se diriger vers la tente des garçons.

Quand elle entra, elle vit que la plupart des garçons dorment appart pour Franky qui avait l'air de bidouiller quelques choses avec un de ses bras.

" Rayleigh vous convoque pour une mission, commence à y aller, je m'occupe des autres. "

Hocha simplement la tête, Franky termina son bidouilla avant de partir alors que Nami s'approcha de Brook qui se réveilla assez facilement et qui après avoir été informé, rejoignit rapidement le bleu.

La rousse se retourna pour voir Luffy endormit sur le ventre, de la bave coulant de sa bouche. Elle soupira avant de se rapprocher de Sanji, elle aurait besoin d'aide pour réveille le chapeau de paille. Elle s'assit sur le bord de la couche du blond puis le secoua doucement.

Il se tourna sur le côté, ouvrant légèrement les yeux pour la questionnait du regard. Elle s'approcha de son oreille.

"Tu peux m'aider à réveiller Luffy ? On doit aller voir Rayleigh. "

Il bailla tout en se levant suivit de Nami, il se dirigea vers son chef complétement endormit.

~Commet il fait déjà, Zoro~ pensa-t-il.

Le blond donna donc un coup de pied dans le ventre du chapeau de paille. Le brun se réveillant en hurlant de douleur.

"Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ! "

"Ta qu'a avoir le sommeil moins lourd. "

"On n'a pas de se disputer les gars, Rayleigh vous attends. "

Les deux garçons suivirent alors la rousse à l'extérieur, Luffy se massant le ventre pour apaiser la douleur encore présente.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils se retrouvent au lieu où ils avaient sellé leurs alliances. Tout le monde était à part Zoro qui se montra quelques instants plus tard, une bière à la main qu'il posa à coté de lui en s'asseyant.

Rayleigh se tenait contre un mur non-loin, et prit la parole rapidement après avoir vu que tout le monde été là.

"Merci d'avoir rappliqué aussi vite, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Je vais vous envoyait à Dressrosa pour récupérer Law et pour tuer Joker. Nami vous accompagnera, elle connait le chemin et quelques planques là-bas. Vous partez le plus vite possible, je donnerai le maximum d'informations sur la situation là-bas à Robin qui vous tiendra au courant une fois sur place. "

* * *

_Trois Jours Plus Trad :_

Ils restent encore quelques jours de conduite avant d'arrivé à destination quand Nami s'arrêta sur le bas-côté de la route et laissa Robin conduire à sa place. La rousse alla s'installer à l'arrière du Pick-Up, rejoignant Brook qui accordait son violon et Luffy qui dormait sur l'épaule de Zoro. Un objet au coté du vert fit tilter la jeune survivante.

"Tash' t'a prêté un de ses sabres ? "

"Oui. " Dit-il en repositionnant le sabre aux fourreau noir.

Un petit moment passa avant que Zoro ne reprenne en posant une question qu'il avait posé à Tashigi avant.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous lie, Toi, Tashigi et les autres ? "

Un silence lui répondit avant que la rousse ne souris, de la tristesse dans les yeux. Brook s'arrêta de jouer pour écoute les prochains paroles.

"On est simplement un groupe d'ami comme vous. Je connaissais Law d'avant l'épidémie mais ayant perdu contact un long moment avec lui, on s'est retrouvée dans le camp quelques mois après le début de celle-ci. Tash' nous avait rejoint les premiers semaines avec Smoker, c'est un peu la grande sœur du groupe et pour Jew' a mit du temps à s'intégrait dans le camp mais elle se sentait avec nous. Et... "

Sa voix se chargée en tristesse mais aussi en colère. Elle serra le poing avant de reprendre.

"Et... et voilà. "


End file.
